


Proposition (Naughty Happy Omega Mix)

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, naughty omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a ride from Mycroft.<br/>Sherlock's alpha side is riled up yet again.</p><p>This is a new and happier, alternate version of the original "Proposition".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition (Naughty Happy Omega Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> The original "Proposition" was really kind of depressing. I feel bad that I posted it, like I betrayed the spirit of the RFU series. I offer this do-over as a palette cleanser to you, dear readers... hope it works better, let me know! 
> 
> Extra thanks to those who commented on the original, you helped me sort it out! Nobody should feel bad for the kids... at least in this series...

John makes his way slowly down Marylebone Road. He stops to stretch for a moment, slides his hands to his lower back with a sigh.

He's enjoyed his little foray, but he's beginning to tire. In the past few weeks he's hit some tipping point and suddenly grown quite a bit larger. Even his favorite stretchy tracksuit is starting to feel tight.

The Benz pulls alongside him just as he's debating stopping in Costa Coffee for a rest and a croissant.

"John," says Mycroft from the cracked window.

"Oh thank god. Brilliant!" John says piling himself and his shopping into the sleek black car.

They pull away from the curb with minimal fanfare.

"And how is the family babymaker? " asks Mycroft, eyeing John's enormous figure.

"Much better now," says John settling back with a happy sigh. His hands impulsively move to rub the surface of his belly.

Mycroft pulls a handkerchief from his breast pocket and delicately dabs at his brow.

"What _are_ you doing, John? Is it wise to go gallivanting about in your...advanced state?"

John looks at Mycroft suspiciously.

"Did Sherlock send you?"

"Completely unnecessary, I assure you."

"You're still watching us aren't you? Christ."

"Not my main point of interest, but Mummy is quite insistent."

"Oh, I see... _Mummy_."

"She wants you to stop this silly behavior of yours... really, sneaking off to the pub at this stage-”

"Its just spending a bit of time with friends. It's not as though I'm..."

“I must say she has a point, now that I see you in person. John - you’re huge!”

John rubs his hands over his body again with a happy sigh.

“What can I say, your brother’s very virile.”

"She's becoming cross with you, John."

"Cross! Ha, your mother loves me. You mean she'll give _you_ no end of grief..."

Mycroft throws a look of frustration out the window.

"They are her grandchildren after all, she's merely concerned." He says at last. He dabs at his upper lip nervously. Holds the cloth over his nose for a moment too long.

“Your pheromones are quite strong.”

John smiles; the grin he wears when he knows he's getting away with bad behavior amongst the Holmes clan.

"Ooh! They're moving!" he gasps suddenly sitting up. "D'you want to feel?"

Mycroft looks at John awkwardly.

"I... Don't think that would be appropriate." He says with a hint of a blush.

John's smile gets bigger as he remembers the time Sherlock's jealous alpha side came out at his brother. John had been pregnant with twins again. Mycroft had been visiting and kindly offered to rub John's feet. Things got ugly when Sherlock returned home. Things became even uglier, extra touchy between the brothers for quite a while after that night.

In the end, Sherlock had paid for the repair of Mycroft's front tooth. Mycroft had found Svetlana for them. John had enjoyed a week of wonderful, jealous, territorial sex with Sherlock.

John licks his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asks sliding his shirt up. "Look, here's a little foot, I think. Hi, Uncle Mycroft!"

"No, John, thank you." Mycroft reaches into his jacket and procures an expensive looking creme coloured envelope. He offers then withdraws as John reaches for it.

"When are you bringing the children for a visit? I'm meant to ask."

"After Sherlock finishes his current case? That shouldn't be long... Perhaps a week or so."

"Hmmmm. I don't know that I believe that. Baby brother is significantly slower when you're knocked up. As you are - ahem! - absurdly so - at the moment, one can only assume he currently exists in a cloud of deep confusion; that he’s drowning in a puddle of his own alpha drool." Mycroft smiles, pleased with his own petty thought.

"Right... so the weekend then." John says.

"For your growing family." Mycroft answers tilting the envelope back towards John.

"Tell Mummy thank you."

"Tell her yourself on Saturday." Says Mycroft.

The car comes to a timely stop in front of 221 Baker Street.

John licks his lips.

"Can I borrow your handkerchief?" He asks.

 

...........

****

The place is quiet, the children off at school. Babies and nannies at the park. John has an hour, two at most. He sends a text and waits.

Fifteen minutes later John hears Sherlock burst into the flat with a growl.

"John!" He bellows as he charges up the steps. Sherlock catches the scent immediately, despite it being faint. It inflames the paranoia John's manage to ignite with a few simple words.

Sherlock hurls himself into the door, into the bedroom, frenzied and jealous. John waits on the bed, aroused and swollen. He runs a small piece of monogrammed silk slowly over his body. John gives Sherlock a naughty look and slides it between his legs with a soft moan. Sherlock lunges.

 

...........

****

After the bed, after the shower, after the bed again; when John smells overwhelmingly like Sherlock and has been lovingly punished, John shows Sherlock the envelope.

“I think your mother bought us a house.” He says. John yanks the envelope away as Sherlock snaps at it, his eyes still laced with alpha delirium.

"You're mine." answers Sherlock. He's wrapped his long form possessively around John. He repeatedly rubs his jaw gently against John’s body, lips exploring John’s enourmous belly. Sherlock is drunk with hazy pleasure. John knows he’s not listening to anything.

John slides the envelope under a pillow where it will lose Mycroft’s scent soon enough. He gazes lovingly at Sherlock in his altered state. He leans in to nuzzle against his alpha.

“I guess we can talk about it later,” he says planting a kiss along Sherlock’s jawline.

Sherlock’s pale eyes roll and focus briefly.

“The babies are coming home soon... save it... for tomorrow afternoon. The scent.” He says. Sherlock repositions, his lips finding John’s neck. He begins again to kiss, working his way down to John’s shoulder.

John licks his lips.

"It’s ok, I can get more.” he says innocently.

Sherlock bites his naughty omega with a happy growl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft's "Proposition" is implied in whatever message John sent. I humbly leave it up to you dear readers, to decide just how jealous Jawn wanted Sherlock...


End file.
